legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S2 P9/Transcript
(Garrick, Tempest and Lenius are seen walking down a hallway inside the M.A council house on Coruscant. They then approach the door to the meeting room where to guards approach them.) Guard: Welcome Captain Vons, go right in. The Council is waiting for you. Garrick: Thanks trooper. Guard: Don't mention it. (The guards open the door and the three walk inside and sit down at a stand where the council awaits them above) Senator Ackerman: Ah, Captain Vons. I see you and your friends have finally arrived. Are you all ready to begin the meeting? Garrick: Yes sir. Senator Ackerman: Alright then, let's begin the meeting. We have much to discuss. (Meanwhile, Rex and Allen are seen walking by Power Ranger HQ. They then walk past the wreckage of a Megazord lying on the ground.) Allen: Holy shit. Rex: Yeah, what did I tell you, it was fucked. (The two then reach the old supply depot and enter the building. They then reach the room containing the fusion cells, but they find that most of them have been looted already) Rex: Damn, Shadows must've scavenged the place already. Allen: What do we do now? Rex: Start looking through the crates, they had to have at least left some behind. (Allen and Rex search through each crate and find nothing in each of them until Allen finds one last box containing one fusion core.) Allen: Rex! I found one! Rex: Great, let's get it back to-!! (A loud bang is heard on the door to the outside. A voice is then heard yelling) ???: Come on out here, now! Allen: What the hell? Rex: Quiet. ???: Cmon, I know you're in here! Allen: Rex, what's going on? Rex: I don't know, get over here. (Allen walks up to the door with Rex and the two open it to find a Shadow Trooper standing before them) Trooper: Huh, I thought you both would be more intimidating. Allen: Who are you Shadow? Trooper: Kal'thures. Allen: What do you want? Kal'thures: Oh, I think you already know the answer to that. (Allen grips tightly on the core behind his back as he slips it into his pocket) Rex: What ever you want, we don't have it. Kal'thures: If you think it's the core I want you're wrong. I've come to kill the boy here. (Allen draws his sword) Kal'thures: Whoa, okay there sport. Calm down. (Kal'thures slaps Allen across the face, causing Rex to punch him and knock him down) Rex: Should have left when you had the chance. (Allen and Rex walk over to Kal'thures as he struggles to get back up) Kal'thures: Oh no no no no no, no no no. (Rex pulls Kal'thures up and attempts to arrest him) Kal'thures: Fine, my turn. (Kal'thures pulls his arm away and punches Allen in the gut, knocking him into Rex and knocking them through several trees. Allen gets back up stunned and dodges as Kal'thures lands in the area he landed in and stands back up) Allen: What the hell are you? Kal'thures: *laughs* I...am a Nightmare. (Kal'thures's eyes glow red as a large shadowy cloud grows behind him and envelops him, causing a demon like face to form from the cloud that then charges at the two, it then cuts to Garrick and the others in the council house as they reach the real meat of the meeting.) Garrick: I don't know what else to say Senator, I'm just thankful you let me keep it. Senator Ackerman: Well, I was gonna order a repo on it, but after all you've done I've decided against it. Plus, it is a nice car. Garrick: I haven't drove it in over 500 years sir, it's been a collectible for the longest time. (Siris then bursts through the door) Siris: Sorry I'm late! Lenius: Where the hell have you been? Siris: Traffic is fucking brutal today man, give me a break. Senator Ackerman: Is this everyone then? Garrick: Yes sir! Senator Ackerman: Alright then, let's get down to business. We need to talk about Multiverse X. (Meanwhile, Allen and Rex are seen battling Kal'thures outside of the Power Rangers HQ ruins. Allen is seen being held against a wall with a ghosty tendril wrapped his neck. Rex fires multiple shots at the phantasmal being with no effect. It then shoots a tendril at Rex, knocking him back) Kal'thures: How incredibly disappointing! Allen: What...do you want? *choking* Kal'thures: You see boy, Teronis seeks this place for a reason. He believes that the HQ is holding a secret from us. Something you wouldn't understand. Rex: What is that then? Kal'thures: Why would I tell you? ???: Kal! That's enough! (The three see Teronis by the entrance. Kal'thures then drops Allen and morphs back into his trooper form) Kal'thures: Apologies, master. Teronis: Well, (Looks at Allen) I hope my friend didn't give you any trouble. Allen: You won't get away with this. Teronis: Oh you see that's just it Allen, for you see, I already have. (Teronis pulls out Allen's amulet from behind his back) Rex: NO! Allen: How did you get that?! Teronis: You dropped it, I simply picked it back up. I think I'll keep it though, it could prove very useful. Allen: Oh no you won't! (Allen charges at Teronis, but before he can strike, Kal'thures shoots a tendril out from his hand and pulls Allen back, pulling him close) Kal'thures: Sorry boy. (Kal grabs Allen's face and forces his mouth open) Kal'thures: It's nothing personal. (A tendril oozes from Kal's mouth as he forces it down Allen's throat. Allen starts choking as the tendril slowly slides down his throat.) Rex: ALLEN! (Rex gets up and pulls out his blaster and fires at Teronis, shooting him in the head before he takes the amulet from him. He then fires multiple shots at Kal'thures, hitting him many times and killing the trooper he used as a host. Allen is dropped as he vomits up the slime covering the tendril and begins coughing. Rex helps him up) Rex: Come on Allen, let's get out of here. We don't want to be here when Teronis regenerates. Allen: Okay, just give me a second to catch my breath. Rex: Alright, I'll go on ahead. Don't take to long. (Rex runs off as Allen sits and catches his breath. He stands up after a while, but when he does he becomes lightheaded and begins having flashes of people being slaughtered by Shadows. He grabs his head in pain as the flashes continue until he looks up at the sky as his eyes turn orange and cat like. He then shakes his head and begins to look around in confusion.) Allen: What...What the hell just happened, what did that fucker do to me? (The scene then cuts to Garrick and the others finishing up the meeting with Ackerman.) Senator Ackerman: So, Carver has seen this world am I correct? Tempest: Yes sir. Senator Ackerman: What else has come of the recent reports. We've heard that some sort of peace has been achieved in their Multiverse. Garrick: Yes sir, what ever threat that had attacked their worlds has been vanquished. Senator Baker: Did Carver see anyone of importance, maybe a name or individual? Siris: He's seen people, but no names have been acquired. Only one big description has been given to us. Senator Ackerman: What is it? Siris: When we asked what he saw, all he would say was "Prince". Senator Baker: Prince? How does that help us? Siris: We don't know, all we know is that he's refering to someone, we just don't know who. Senator Ackerman: Well, what about the time distortion? Garrick: We're almost done with the time device, everything should be normal soon. Senator Ackerman: Alright, then I guess we won't have to put it on a watch list then. Garrick: Thanks sir. (The door is then busted in as Allen is seen with his head down, breathing heavily) Tempest: Allen? (Allen looks up to reveal his orange eyes and pale skin. He then stumbles into the room, falls to the ground and looks up at Garrick.) Allen: Please...help me. (Allen then collapses and passes out as Tempest runs over with Garrick to check on him) Tempest: Allen, are you okay? (Garrick grabs Allen's shoulder and shakes him, he gets no response.) Garrick: Allen, wake up. (Allen then grabs both of them by the necks and stands up, lifting them both into the air. He then throws the two into Lenius and Siris. When they get up, Allen then lifts his head and opens his eyes, which glow orange and appear cat like.) Siris: What the hell? Allen: I'm sorry, but your deaths are the only way to achieve peace. Forgive me. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts